


lisa has to do everything around here she swears

by the_writing_wolf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Lisa POV, M/M, bakground Iris/Eddie, blink and you miss it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writing_wolf/pseuds/the_writing_wolf
Summary: Inspired byLisa: Lenny's is getting married todayBarry: Yeah? That's great, who's he marry -Lisa: *slams marriage contract down* It's you, you're marrying Leonard. Get him out of my apartment already!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Leonard Snart & Lisa Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 289





	lisa has to do everything around here she swears

**Author's Note:**

> saw this post on tumblr and I honestly had to write it.  
> original post here  
> https://coldflashwave-baby.tumblr.com/post/190073073253/lisa-lennys-is-getting-married-today-barry

Lisa loves her brother. He is a great big brother and he practically raised her after their father was sent to prison for the last time. She loves him even when he leaves to go travel time and space and save the planet or whatever. 

Don't get her wrong she was super mad at him for doing that and giver her no warning about leaving and then hearing from mick that he fucking got himself blown up. 

And she was totally justified, when he showed up at her apartment three years later alive and whole, in punching him in the face. And she clung she knew she did because he was dead, her brother was dead. So she clung to him like a limpet and they got some good quality sibling bonding time. She made him get a mani-pedi with her and a spa day and made him take her shopping and did not leave his side for a solid month. 

But it had been four months and he was still living in her apartment eating her food and cockblocking her. Her romancing of Cisco is going very well except for the fact that the last several dates she has tried to go on her brother shows up. She would normally kicking him out but he can no longer be trusted to make good decisions on his own. 

The situation is becoming intolerable. She needs to do something. 

The solutions comes to her when they are at star labs. She is hovering around Cisco determine if it would be a good idea to just sit in his lap when she realizes that she can not see her brother anymore. Postponing her plans she goes in search of her brother just in case he decides to fall into a portal or something. 

She finds him in one of the labs with the treadmill with the flash. She is about to say something but she takes in the scene better and she sits in the observation room and observers. 

Her brother is leaning on the treadmill in front of the flash smirking and is giving the speedster his best bedroom eyes. And she takes in his outfit, he took off the insurable parka leaving him in the leather pants that does amazing things for his legs and a nice dark blue henley that is snug enough to show off his goods. And then it clicks.

Her brother is trying his best to look like a snack and he wants the flash to take a bite. 

She smiles as a plan starts to come together, she was going to set her brother up with the flash. But first she was going to make out with her boyfriend.

\----

Obviously the first step in her plan was to determine if the flash aka Barry Allen was interested in her brother. And for that she would need to do some recon preferably without tipping her brother of his beau.

She starts off with the best source for this; his best friend and sister Iris West-Thawn. 

“Oh Lisa what are you doing here?” here being the newspaper where she worked.

Lisa smiles in a friendly way and hold out a coffee. “I thought we might have a chat woman to woman, sister to sister.”

The suspicion slides off Iris face, “and what are we talking about.” 

“The fact that my brother is completely in love with yours and what we are going to do about it.”

\----

Her talk with Iris was very illuminating because Barry did like her brother, he liked him a lot. And Iris was also completely done with his pathetic mooning over Len and his dreamy eyes. Which was good because now she had an ally in setting up the two complete idiots. 

And it lets her move onto phase two of her plan getting him drunk and rambling about everything he loves about Barry Allen and record it for posterity and possibly blackmail.

“He is just so amazing Lisa. He is so good and bright and he likes my puns. Lisa he actually likes them and he puns back. And his legs and his ass and his freckles I just want to lick him all over.” and then her brother starts crying which is the real reason he never drinks wine. “He is just so good Lisa, he is so bright how could anyone not love him. And I'm me, I’m old and broken and I'm a thief and I hurt him and he keeps forgiving me. I don't deserve to be around him but he makes me want to be better. But I’m so selfish I should stay away from him but I want to spend everyday with him I want to make him smile, he is so pretty when he smiles. Lisa have you seen him smile it's so pretty.”

“So you saying you want to marry him?”

And Lenny lights up at the suggestion, “yes I want to marry him I would be such a good husband, I would marry him in a flash,” and then her brother starts giggling and then he falls off the couch. Lisa just sighs and ends the recording. 

\----

She tries to be subtle setting them up on dates and more close encounters she even makes Cisco lock them in an elevator for a few hours to get them to confess. Iris is such a big help but nothing they were doing was working because they both had two listen to the respective brothers moon over the other. 

And after a solid two months she had had enough. She had spent more time and energy getting her brother laid and out of her apartment then she had on getting herself laid in her apartment. 

Enough was enough, the time for subtly was over. 

\----

Really the last thing that Barry was expecting was for Lisa to show up in his lab “hey Lisa, um, what are you doing here?”

Lisa smiles at him and his guard goes up because that is not a good smile. 

“Lenny’s getting married today.”

He feels his stomach drop out of his body at that announcement and a pang of something too close to jealousy runs through him.

“Yeah? That’s great,” it was really, really not great; actually the opposite of great who was Len marrying and why as he never met them or heard of them, “who’s he marry-”

He gets cut off as Lisa slams a packet of papers on his desk in front of him, “it’s you. You’re marrying Leonard. Get him out of my apartment already!”

He must be hallucinating or asleep or something because she did not just say what he that she just said that there was no way, “um what- I-”

“The thing between you and my brother is becoming embarrassing to watch, you are both completely into each other and neither one of you will make the first move for whatever stupid martyr reason. So I’m going to make the move for you.” And then she pulls out her phone and plays Lenny’s drunken love confession.

The second that the video is over Barry Allen is gone along with the marriage contract. 

The next time she sees her brother his has a string of hickies going down his neck and is wearing the most satisfied smile she has ever seen on him. It's honestly kinda gross but at least he is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just kind of a quick little oneshot


End file.
